Hotline Bling
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Erwin calls Armin while he's at work and there's nothing Armin can do about it but listen. Nothing to do with the Drake song


**So this was something daft I thought up while I was at work, hope y'all enjoy :D**

"I'm so bored!" Eren groaned, crossing his arms on his desk and flopping his head down on top of them.

"If you're bored find something to do," Armin laughed as he flicked over to the email screen to find nothing new... still.

"Yeah but there's nothing to do!" Eren said. "We've got no customers, no one's calling and no one is sending us emails. I'm so bored I even cleaned out my In Tray!"

"Find anything interesting?" Armin asked as he put on his headset and checked the answer-phone, only to be told 'you have no new messages'.

"Packet of sweets that went out of date six months ago," Eren replied once Armin had removed his headset.

"Well throw those away they're going to be crystallized sugar... you already ate them didn't you?" Armin said with barely a pause as he caught the manic look on his best friend's face. Eren just laughed. Armin groaned and rubbed a hand over his face – he was going to have a 'Yeager Headache' by the end of the day. "Great now I have to deal with your hyperactive arse jacked up on sugar _and_ boredom!"

"I got so bored I went to talk to Hange in the photocopying room," Eren said.

"How did _that_ go?" Armin asked sarcastically, guessing the answer. There was a reason Hange now worked in the photocopying room and was no longer allowed near customers; like Mike Zacharias (the weirdo who kept smelling everyone) and Levi (who drank copious amounts of coffee and scowled at people till they left him alone).

"I'm pretty sure there's going to be a copy of my bare arse circulating at some point," Eren said.

"How?" Armin asked incredulously. "Did you drop trous and jump on a photocopier?"

"No and that's the weird thing," Eren replied. "Also I'm pretty sure they have a sample of my blood."

"Why do these things keep happening to you?"

"Maybe I'm just lucky," Eren shrugged.

"Lucky is not a word I would use to describe that," Armin chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Eren asked, grinning wickedly. "Maybe I should try and take some of your luck then."

"No!" Armin squeaked as Eren began tickling him in the side. "This is grossly unprofessional, stop it! Do you want Levi to come down here and shout at us?"

"Bring it!" Eren laughed still tickling him. "I'm not scared of him, I am fearless!"

"You are an idiot," Armin shot back. Eren stopped tickling him for a second, pretending to look horrified.

"For that you must pay!" he cried and dove in to start tickling him again. Armin tried to shrink away without falling off his chair but that was proving difficult.

The shrill ringing of Armin's phone made them both immediately stop. Armin stared at the phone and then looked up at Eren.

"A customer!" he exclaimed.

"From the outside world!" Eren added, contorting his features into overly exaggerated horror and surprise.

"Will you stop it," Armin laughed, putting on his headset as Eren continued to pull daft faces at him. "I have to answer the phone."

"Love you!" Eren said grinning stupidly at him.

"Love you too weirdo," Armin replied as he pressed the answer button. "Hello Titan Customer Services, you're through to Armin, how can I help you?"

"Hello Armin," came Erwin's reply. His voice was silk and Armin froze like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Oh shit..." he muttered softly on an out-breath.

"I certainly hope you don't answer the phone like that to actual customers," Erwin chuckled softly.

"No Sir I can't say that I have... Can I take a customer reference number please?" Armin asked, his tone overly cheery so Eren didn't notice that anything was wrong. Erwin chuckled again and Armin just about managed to suppress a shiver.

"So you can't talk at the moment?" Erwin asked. "That's fine, all you have to do is listen."

"I'm sorry Sir, can you say that again please?" Armin asked and he was incredibly glad that his voice came out steady.

"I'm going to talk and you're going to listen," Erwin said smoothly. "Do you understand?" Armin let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Sir if I could just..."

"Do you understand?" Erwin asked dangerously and Armin's heart nearly stopped. There was no way he could get out of this – this was happening.

"Yes I understand Sir," he replied once again incredibly thankful that his voice remained steady.

"Good boy," Erwin said and Armin could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

He had no idea when this weird, fucked up relationship he had going with his boss has started but he was pretty sure he could pin-point it down to one all staff meeting nearly a year ago. He had been listening to a guy named Gunther from accounting drone on about facts and figures he did not care about when he felt a hand on his knee under the table. Trying not to draw too much attention to himself Armin had looked in the direction the hand was coming from and found himself sitting next to Erwin Smith, head of the entire customer services division.

Armin had thought he was going to pass out from that alone but when Erwin's hand moved up to give his thigh a squeeze before he started rubbing Armin off through his trousers it took everything in him to stay conscious. At that point Armin was pretty sure that he had just died (although whether he was in heaven or in hell was anyone's guess).

He had managed to get through the rest of the meeting without blowing his load like a virgin, although he was almost certain that if Erwin had wanted to make him cum in his pants then he would have done. Erwin had whispered in his ear to come to his office where he had thrown Armin down on his desk and fucked him to an earth shattering orgasm. Armin had had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming loud enough for the entire fucking building to hear as Erwin drove him into ecstasy.

The relationship had continued from there and Armin had discovered, rather swiftly, that Erwin was an exhibitionist. He loved to work Armin up and even sometimes fuck him where there was a high chance they would get caught. Apparently today Erwin wanted to make him pop a boner behind the front desk.

Armin cast a glance at Eren, who seemed to have given up on the pretence of trying to look busy all together and as now loosing at Minesweeper. Still Armin was determined to try and not make it sound as if he was getting hot and bothered by the velvet voice in his ear,

"It seems as if you've been slacking off today," Erwin said and Armin felt the blood drain from his face. "I think I'm going to have to punish you for that."

"No Sir that... that won't be necessary." Armin's voice faltered and he cursed himself internally. Especially as he saw Eren look round. _Fuck, he noticed!_ Eren scribbled something down on his note pad before passing it to Armin.

' _Hard customer?_ ' his note read. Armin had to appreciate the irony of that statement before he scribbled ' _You have no idea_ ' back. Eren grimaced and mouthed 'sorry' at him, probably wishing that he had taken the call instead. Armin just shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to his screen, hoping that Eren would let it drop and do the same.

"You and Eren passing notes to each other?" Erwin asked, chuckling softly. "I hope they're not about me." Armin's eyes widened. _How the hell could he know that? Unless..._ Armin cast a quick glance around but he couldn't see Erwin anywhere.

"Come again?" he asked.

"Oh I intend to make you," Erwin chuckled. "Numerous times in fact. I can see you on the CCTV camera, so why don't you put your hands on the desk in front of you where I can see them and keep them there. And Armin..."

"Yes Sir?"

"If you move them I will know and I will punish you for it," Erwin said and Armin just about managed to suppress a shiver. He knew exactly how wonderful and awful in equal measure Erwin's punishments could be. The one that sprang most readily to mind was when Armin hadn't been able to keep completely silent while sucking him off under his desk as he reprimanded Levi for scaring yet another of the work experience kids into a panic attack. He had been able to pass it off easily enough but that weekend he had summoned Armin to his house, chained him to a wall, gagged, with a cock ring on to stop him from cumming and a lightly vibrating plug inside him. Armin had served as nothing more than a suffering background as Erwin went over some paperwork.

With a shaky exhale, and he was sure he was trembling, Armin placed both of his hands on the desk. He thought that there was a good chance that he as going to pass out at any given second and he tried to concentrate on breathing but with Erwin purring into his ear as if he were standing right behind him that was turning out to be damn near impossible.

"Good boy," Erwin said. "Just out of interest what time do you finish work tonight?"

"Six o'clock Sir," Armin replied glancing down at the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of his screen. It read five fifteen and Armin felt as if the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. _He won't keep me on the phone like this for forty-five minutes, will he?_ That thought made Armin light-headed.

"And what time would you like to get off?" Erwin asked.

"Pardon?"

"It's a very simple question Armin," Erwin said. "You can either wait until you finish work, come to my office and ride me or you can stay on the phone for a little longer, I'll tell you about my plans for you and then you come to my office and I'll bend you over the desk. Which would you prefer?"

"I... I don't know Sir," Armin stammered. Both sounded terrible and wonderful in equal measure. The anticipation of knowing that as soon as his shift was over he would go to Erwin's office and ride his cock until he saw stars made his own twitch. On the other hand having Erwin's voice in his ear, making him hard until he summoned him to his office and fucked him over the desk was also rather appealing.

"I'll decide for you then," Erwin said. _That sounds ominous._ "I do like that tie you're wearing, by the way." Armin looked down at his sky blue uniform tie. He had almost forgotten that he was wearing it, or that he was even at work although that was a particularly difficult fact to forget, especially with Eren sitting a few feet away.

"Thank you?"

"It matches the colour of your eyes perfectly," Erwin said, "especially when it's tied around them. You have no idea what those eyes of yours do to me, sometimes I just have to tie something around them or I can't concentrate. I must admit it is also very satisfying to see you pretty lips stretched around a gag. It's even more satisfying to see them stretched around my cock with you taking me as deep as I'll go."

Armin remembered the last time he had gone to Erwin's office for a blinds drawn meeting. Erwin had tied his hands behind his back, forced him onto his knees and shoved his dick into Armin's mouth. Armin had just about managed to keep up the pace as Erwin grabbed a fistful of his hair and used that as leverage so he could fuck his face. Despite himself Armin had gotten so turned on being treated like that; like a nameless face just there to suck cock and nothing else. It had made him so hard and just thinking about it now was doing the same.

He could feel sweat beginning to prick the back of his neck. He felt too hot under his clothes and he was already fully hard. He flicked his eyes over to Eren who was paying him no attention whatsoever and instead had given up with Minesweeper and seemed to be scrolling through photos on Levi's Facebook page, spending longer than necessary on the ones where he was shirtless. If Armin hadn't been so preoccupied he would have rolled his eyes at his friend's complete lack of subtlety.

"The first thing I'm going to do when you get to my office is get you out of that uniform," Erwin continued. "As much as it suits you it has to go. I say I'll get you out of it what I mean is you will put on a nice little display for me as you take it off."

"I can do that, no problem," Armin said before he could stop himself.

"Good boy," Erwin purred. "Always so willing to impress when it comes to me. I'd be willing to bet that you would do anything I told you to with the promise of my cock as a reward at the end of it wouldn't you?"

"Yes Sir." Armin replied, his voice coming out slightly hoarser than he would have liked or intended. He had no pride when it came to Erwin, the sex was too good and there were days when he would do literally anything he was told just so that he could feel Erwin filling him up.

"Such a good little whore," Erwin said and Armin could practically hear the smirk in his voice. His stomach tightened in anticipation at the thought of being shoved to his knees and looking up into Erwin's cold eyes staring down at him.

Armin sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning. He loved it when Erwin called him his whore. He couldn't afford to draw attention to himself though as he was almost certain that if Eren noticed something was different than a normal conversation with a customer Erwin would hang up the phone and leave him hard until the end of his shift.

"I think I want to see your eyes today so I'll settle for just tying your hands once you're naked," Erwin continued. "Then I'll sit you on the edge of the desk and run my fingertips over you until you're nice and hard for me."

 _Too late_ , Armin thought as it took all of his mental resilience not to press one of his hands over his cock to relieve some of thee pressure. His vision was starting to fade and he was sure that he was going to die if he didn't do something other than press his palms against the top of the shitty plywood counter to ground himself.

"You don't look very comfortable there Armin, are you alright?" Erwin asked.

"Yes," Armin panted, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be talking to a customer and was supposed to be being overly polite.

"Good," Erwin said. "Wouldn't want my perfect little cock-slut to pass out on me just as he's about to be rewarded with what I know he craves most."

"Really Sir?" Armin asked a little too eagerly but he didn't care anymore. He was almost too far gone to pay any attention to anything other than the promise of Erwin's cock filling him up and driving him crazy.

"Oh yes," Erwin replied. "You've been so good and I always reward those who deserve it. What I'm going to do is spread your tight little hole open with my fingers and my tongue then sit you on my lap and fuck you. I've found an absolutely lovely full length mirror that is just perfect for you to watch yourself in as you bounce up and down on my cock. I'll make you look into your own eyes as you cum all over yourself. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good Sir," Armin replied, voice trembling slightly. At this rate it wasn't going to take very long for him to cum if Erwin planned on doing exactly what he said he would. He would hold out as long as he could but if he was given the opportunity to just give in then he would grab that with both hands.

"Wonderful, I'll see you at six then." There was a click and then the line went dead. Armin stared, wide eyed, at his computer screen. _No! No, no, no, no, fucking no!_ He could not wait another forty minutes with a throbbing dick trying to concentrate on the lack of work, desperate for the torture to end. He groaned in frustration and slammed his forehead into the desk.

"That did not sound like a fun conversation," Eren said, his voice cutting through the fog that was beginning to dissipate from Armin's brain. "You okay buddy?"

Armin mumbled incoherent nonsense back and Eren chuckled. He felt a hand ruffle his hair and being touched was nice after craving any physical contact but it did nothing to stop the dull ache in his crotch. He was vaguely aware of Eren's phone ringing but paid no real attention to it as he answered.

"Hello Titan Customer Services, Eren speaking, can I help? ...Oh hi Mr Smith." Now that got Armin's attention. He lifted his head off the counter and looked over at Eren, listening to the one-sided conversation. "Yeah he's here... Sure, no problem. I mean I'll be down here on my own but it's not like we're busy... Oh... Okay cool, I'll tell him now... Thanks, bye." Eren put the phone down and turned to Armin. "Big Boss wants you in his office for franking post or some other boring shit," he told him.

Oh god yes!

Praise Jesus, Zeus, Ra, Vishnu, any and every deity that Armin could think of that he didn't have to sit in abject torture until six o'clock.

"Okay," he shrugged putting on, what he hoped, was his best poker face. "Are you going to be alright down her on your own?"

"Apparently he's sending Levi down to keep me company," Eren grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You sound way too happy about that," Armin said rolling his eyes.

"Levi's fit and he's older," Eren stated. "Are you telling me that if someone insanely hot and with like twenty years on you wanted to get down and dirty every so often, you wouldn't take them up on it?"

"Maybe," Armin laughed, privately thinking that now might not be the best time to come out and tell his friend that he had been fucking their boss – who was in his forties – for about a year now. Hopefully Eren would let the subject drop.

"Enjoy your boring post while I get to stare at Levi's gorgeous butt," Eren grinned as Armin got to his feet. "I think I'm going to spend the rest of the afternoon dropping pens and watching him pick them up."

"Thanks perv," Armin replied flatly, incredibly thankful that his legs didn't give out when he put weight on them and that his slightly too long shirt seemed to be covering the hard on he was now sporting.

With legs trembling like a baby deer on ice Armin just about managed to stumble to Erwin's office. When he got there he raised a trembling hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Erwin's smooth voice said. Armin took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves and his arousal before he opened the door. It took everything in him to look up at Erwin once he had closed the door behind him. He was smirking at him from behind his desk, looking so calm and put together and Armin could already feel the cracks in his stability deepening. "Ah Armin, so nice to see you. So are you ready for that reward I promised?"

"Yes please Sir," Armin replied, his voice barely above a whisper but strangely loud in the otherwise quiet office.

"Then lock the door and take your clothes off," Erwin ordered.


End file.
